Descended of the Four Heavenly Kings
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: The Four Heavenly Kings died on the same day due to a deadly illness. They ended up in front of Fate, who tells them that they have to look after a child from the future. It just so happens that the child is their descended, Harry Potter. Being raised by the four, how different is Harry going to be when he leaves for Hogwarts? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

I know I took this story down before. But now it's going to stay. Even if I don't update it for a long while.

**Chance of OOC**

**Chance of bashing**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

There are four men, each different from the other.

There are four men, each was known for something different to the Human World.

There are four men, each are brother of the other in everything but blood.

There are four men, each held the title as the Four Heavenly Kings.

Many people doubted that they were humans, due to their unusual powers and appearances.

There was Toriko. A very muscular man that stood at the height of 7' 2''. He had a bit messy blue hair that reached to his shoulders at times, if he didn't cut it, and brown eyes. If the height was unusual, the scar that he had was even stranger. He had three scars that ran from his left ear down to his left eye.

The second King of the group was Coco. He also was a muscular man, but not as much as the previous one. He stood at the height of 6'6'', still taller than most. He had a choppy and fluffy short black hair and brown eyes.

The third King was Sunny. He was a slightly muscular man, but not as much as the previous two. He stood at the height of 6'1''. He had blue eyes. His hair, on the other hand, was a complete different story. The hair was divided into four colors: White, blue, green and pink. The colors flowed down his back, to the point that they reach the back of his knees.

The last King of the four was very different. His name was Zebra. He was about 8'4'' tall, and it wasn't the only thing that made him stand out. He was a very muscular man, which made him look very dangerous with the other qualities that he had. His hair was dark purple and slick back, showing many wrinkles on his forehead. He also had red piercing eyes, which scared most people away. What's even stranger about the man was that his mouth had a large tear on the left side of his face, which went as far as his left ear.

All the men have recently died, around the ages of 210. They should have died farther down the road, maybe around the ages of 600 or something. Although the reason behind their deaths was due to a deadly illness that whipped off over 60 percent of the world's population. To think that people like them couldn't catch the illness. Well, at least their death wasn't as violent as they had believed it would had been due to their jobs. The strange thing was that they didn't seem to have aged much from when they were in their 20's.

To tell you the truth, they didn't really expect to go to heaven. Still, to stand in a middle of what seems to be an office was the last thing that they would have expected. The room contained things that any office should have. The only things that stood out were the amount of paper work on the dark wooden table and the figure behind it. The figure was a man, who had long straight white hair that reached to the mid of his back and black eyes. He wore a black suit, with blue shirt underneath. He wasn't overly muscular, nor did he look weak. Still, the Four Heavenly Kings could tell that he was very powerful due to the aura that he let out. None of them, surprisingly, had the nerves to speak up. Not even Toriko and Zebra, the loudest of the four.

Finally, after what seemed to be a few hours, but really a few minutes, he looked up at them. He didn't seemed very surprised at the sight of them, but, instead, nodded as if he expected the men. The man stood up, making them gasp at the height of the guy. He was taller than Zebra by 3 feet! How the heck could somebody be so tall but yet look so human? Really, they shouldn't be so surprised, since they've met such people before, but still they couldn't help themselves.

The man grinned widely then announced with a deep voice:

"Finally you four are here!"

"Where is here exactly, sir?"

Coco asked politely. The man gave them a weird look, before he piped out:

"In my office of course," The four wanted to face palm at the answer. No _shit_ were they in an office, they saw that! The stranger laughed and waved off their annoyed or shocked looks that was sent at him. He spoke once more, "Welcome to the afterlife, name is Fate."

"Eh? How could a disgusting being be Fate?"

Sunny questioned with a disgusted look on his face. He still couldn't get over how weird the man looked. Fate had a tick formed in his head. The being barked at the shortest one in the room:

"Shut it shorty-!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Short! Or is your hearing so bad that I need to kneel down so that you could hear me better?"

"Why you-!"

"If you really are Fate, why are we here?"

Toriko asked. He tried to hold back the laughter that started to bubble up in his chest. He had never seen nor heard of anybody that called his brother short. His reaction made the situation even funnier. Alas, they had no time for that. Fate looked over at the blue headed man, completely ignoring the fuming male individual. His face turned completely serious. He ordered them:

"Please, follow me."

Without another word, he turned around and walked to the back of the room. Zebra _tched_ then said with annoyance:

"Is he trying to be cocky?"

"Zebra, this is not the time to pick a fight with somebody, especially a powerful being such as himself."

Coco said with a soft sigh. Trust the giant to start picking a fight at a time like this. Sunny turned to the black headed man. He pointed at the back door then shouted in an outrage:

"Don't tell me you believe that... that _thing_ is fate!"

"Yes, I do. We're dead after all, so who can pull a prank on us?"

Sunny watched the man then sighed deeply. He went back to his usual collected self then mumbled:

"Alright, fine, do as you wish, but I want proof."

"Great, now let's get going."

Toriko announced, already half way through the door. The trio quickly followed him behind.

As, they walked through the door, they looked at the room with mixed reactions. It was pitch black, but they could tell that the place was huge. In front of them, there was a white floor that connected to the floor that they stood on. It spread in front of them then made a giant circle, like a stage. In the middle of it, there was a very big pool, which was filled with clear liquid. The four kings walked on the white bricks and soon gathered around the huge pool. They heard footsteps and found themselves staring at Fate who held what seemed to be a long golden cane in his right hand. The man looked at them then said:

"I talked with Death out of taking you four to your place in the afterlife, due to my need of your help."

"Help with what?"

Zebra asked for the first time. He didn't like the man, but was very interested in what he wanted from them. Fate brushed aside the long white bangs out of his face, and looked them in the eyes.

"I need your help to protect a child." The four were about to say something, but were cut off. "That child is none other than your descended." Thick silence hung in the air. It quickly was broken when the four started to either shout or talk at the same time. Fate, once more, had a tick form on the side of his forehead. He shouted, "_Quiet!_" Once more, silence hung in the air. "Good, now, if you _children_ wouldn't _mind_ and listen for a bit before you ask any questions." Getting no response from them, he continued where he left off. "I know that this is a shock to you, but you all share a descended. Somewhere down the line a few of your other descends went off and married one another and you all ended up having grandchildren that have all of your blood flow through them. In the future, 5000 years from when you died, the child that I need your help with was born. His name's Harry James Potter, a half blood wizard. Now, I need your help because my idiotic of a sister, Chaos, went and made up a prophecy that has to do with the kid. Unfortunately, the idiotic wizards believed it and Potter's parents were murdered when he was a year old by an evil wizard by the name of Voldermort, which left him as an orphan in the hands of his aunt and uncle. Alright, _now_ you can ask your questions."

"What do you mean that he's a _wizard_?"

Zebra asked, getting more and more interested in what Fate has for them to do. He might find some people to fight and kill if he was lucky enough.

"Magic decided to give some humans a part of her powers so that they could survive the world. She started to do it 1000 years after the four of you died. Are there any other questions? No? Alright, now I can show you all a bit of what Potter is going through."

The being didn't wait for anymore questions, since everything would be answered anyways after he shows them the things that they needed to know. He put the long golden cane into the water and swirled it clockwise. Slowly, the water turned black. In the middle of the water, a circle started to grow larger and larger, to the point that it took most of the space. Words started to voice out what seemed to be a prophecy:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

An image started to appear afterwards. The Four Heavenly Kings watched as a man and woman tried to protect a toddler from a cloak figure. A bright green light appeared, almost blinding everybody. Then, just as quickly, it disappeared to show the child with a bleeding scar on his forehead. Another image took place, where they saw an elderly people dropping the child off in front of the doorstep, turned around then left him there in the cold. The next few images brought rage to the four men, as they watched the child grow up, abused, called a freak and bullied by his own family. It made them remember when they were all alone, until their adoptive father, Ichiryu, took them in and raised them as his own.

The circle that contained the images shrunk until it was no longer there. Fate took out the golden cane and announced:

"I want to send the four of you to the future to take him in and look after him. I cannot let him have the horrible life that he has in his future."

"How can we find him?"

Sunny interrogated the great being. The said being replied:

"After we finish here, I'm going to drop one of you off at where Potter is and the rest of you at the Potter mansion."

"Mansion?"

The four asked at the same time with confusion. What did a mansion have to do with anything? Fate sighed mentally. _Humans_ he thought with annoyance. He said:

"Yes, a mansion, the kid is super rich due to his father's family. Still, I don't believe that it would make much difference, since you four are rich yourselves due to your father and jobs. Now," He snapped his fingers, and a book showed up in front of them. It looked like any normal book, except it had a picture of the Earth of the time period Harry lives in planted on the front cover like a sticker. He handed it over. Coco grabbed the book and flipped through it. As he looked, he found himself not able to find the last page. "The book has information of everything of the world that I'm going to send you to. Now, have fun!"

He tapped the floor with the golden cane a few times, which caused a huge black hole in the middle of the four to appear. The men looked down and shouted as they fell through the hole. Fate watched as the hole closed, turned around and started to chuckle evilly.

"I should get some popcorn. This should get interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance of OOC**

**Chance of bashing**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It was only a few hours since they landed in the future, but only one hour since Coco found two children. Yes, _two_ children. Of course, the first one was none other than Harry, but the other one was somebody that nobody would have thought would be there.

Dudley

When Coco found them, it was in a forest that was covered with snow. The sight of the two children was so sad that his heart simply broke for them. Their small forms looked so beaten up that it only broke his heart further. There was so much blood that ran out of their wounds, down their bodies and into the snow. Thus it turned the snow red in the progress. The sight of death over top of them made him feel worst for the kids. He can't let them die, even if one of them deserved it.

Slowly, he walked over to the duo. His feet dug into the snow a few inches, leaving behind the evidence that he stepped on them. He kneeled in front of the duo and checked over their wounds. His heart beat so hard and loud that he swore that Zebra could hear it from wherever the Potter Mansion was. After he checked over the two, he found that their bodies were in a much worse condition than he first thought. Both of them had multiple broken bones and a crack in their skull that could be fatal if not taken care of right away. Their bodies were ice cold, with little to no hint of heat left in them. Fortunately, the cold helped them by freezing their wounds so that there wasn't eternal bleeding.

Coco stood up and looked around. He then started to look for the biggest wood pieces, which may as well be logs. After he got enough he grabbed as many sticks as he could find and made a rope out of them. As, he finished with them, he tied the big wood pieces together until it was big enough to lay the children on without causing them much harm. He took a step back and found himself staring right at a raft. Good enough.

Coco looked back at the children with a sad expression. He had been working on the raft for a good hour and nobody came looking for them yet. So, he had come to a conclusion. Either they were lost in the woods and got themselves hurt, or they were beaten up then abandoned in the middle of the forest in hope that they would die. The second thought made him twitch. He was an abandoned child as well, before his adopted father came along and took him and his brothers, as well as Sunny's sister, Rin, under his wing.

He still couldn't understand who abandons children.

He shook the thought away. He had bigger things to worry about right now.

Coco walked over to the black headed boy, Harry. He kneeled down to pick the child up gently. Just as he stood up and turned around to put him on the raft, he felt something grabbed his left foot. Startled, he looked down. He was shocked when he saw that it was Dudley whom stopped him. The boy looked in a lot of pain, and cold, but seemed to try and brush it aside. The boy coughed up blood then demanded:

"Let Harry go"

The man looked at the child with surprise. From what Fate has shown them, the boy usually called Harry _freak_, or something else, but never his name. Coco said gently:

"I'm here to take you to a safer place."

"W-Why would you do that t-to a pair of freaks?"

Coco took a step back in shock at what he heard. Why would he help a _pair_ of _freaks_? What the hell happened before he found these two? Something wasn't right. If Dudley was abused as well Fate would have told them. Either that or he threw them a bit further into the future instead of where they _should_ have been. The man gave a gentle smile once more. In a way to comfort the scared child. He said to him:

"Because I want to," Coco turned around and walked away. He gently laid Harry on the wood then did the same with Dudley. After that, he took off his cloak only to cover the children with it. He made sure that it was secure before he started to drag them. "It's going to be alright, don't worry."

Dudley simply looked at him tiredly, but a hint of doubt was clear in those blue eyes. Ignoring the look, he grabbed the wooden rope and pulled onto the raft. Looking up at the night sky, he used the powers that he was well known for, seeing the future, to navigate where to go. It was half an hour walk before he asked:

"Who did this to you?"

There was a moment of silence. Dudley said with a heartbroken tone:

"My dad"

Once more, Coco was shocked at what he heard. Wasn't the kid too spoiled to be beaten up like that out of nowhere? He asked once more:

"Why did he do that?"

"I-I don't know. All I know is that he didn't get a promotion or something like that, and blamed it on Harry. Something inside of me snapped. Next thing I knew I tried my best to protect Harry from him and was beaten up in the progress. A-After that everything went dark."

Dudley was hiding something, the man knew it, but what it was he wasn't sure. Right now, it didn't matter. The children needed to get to the manor to get proper healing, and fast, he reminded himself.

It was another hour when the three came upon a big mansion. The length of the place was so huge that if Coco had normal human eyes he wouldn't be able to see the end of it. The place was two storeys high, which made sense due to the length of it. A small chuckle came out of his lips. The place might as well be a castle while at it. Coco then noticed that there were three very familiar figures standing outside of the building. One of them waved at him in greeting.

Coco simply smiled and continued to walk. As, he got to the others, the trio, or more like Toriko and Sunny, had shock written all over their faces when they saw the children. Before they could say anything, the black headed man cut them off:

"I'm going to explain everything later, but we have to get these two inside _now_."

With the help of the trio, they each took a side of the raft and brought the children inside.

-ooOOoo-

_Few days later_

It had been a few days since Coco found the duo, and they still haven't woken up. While the children slept off the fever that started to form, the Four Heavenly Kings went to discover the future more. _All _of them were completely shocked at what they uncovered. The place was freaking magic itself! There were moving pictures that _spoke _directly to _them_. Zebra got into a fight with quite a few of them, saying something about them being cocky. By the third day, they did manage to meet a portrait that contained Harry's parents.

The first meeting was rather difficult, since it was hard to explain how the woman's, Lily, _ancestors_ came into the future and by the help of Fate no less. By the time that they gathered together for the third time, the couple finally accepted them. It was then that they had to explain the condition that Coco found Harry and Dursley in and where. Let's just say, that none of them men want to hear nor see the red headed woman angry ever again. They were pretty sure that they were scarred for life.

Who knew that women were that scary?

Other than that, it turned out that there was some sort of creatures that lived inside the mansion. When they first came upon one of those creatures, they nearly killed the poor thing and if it didn't talk fast then it would have had its head chopped off. Turned out that the thing was a female and a house elf, a creature that cleans, cooks and pretty much serves a wizarding family all their lives. When the house elf was asked if there were anymore of her kind inside the building, she answered that there were a hundred of them, which would explain why the place looked so clean.

The outcome of being served with future food was pretty bad. _Every, single, _food was far too greasy and clearly not good for their health. The four of them pretty much had to order the house elves that they would be cooking their own food. There was a big fuss, but it was quieted down pretty quickly when they were reminded that there were other things that they could do.

So, after being pointed at a good hunting ground, they went out to capture their food. The four brothers found the future even stranger after they left the house. All the animals that they've come to known throughout their lives were nowhere to be seen. It was either that or they took on different forms. Coco theorized that since the Earth changed during the many years, so did the animals. The other three men didn't like the idea of it, but had no choice but to accept it. With that, they continued with their hunting.

-ooOOoo-

_Outside of Earth, and in a completely different dimension, there was a big round table in a middle of darkness. In each seat there was a different figure. At that moment, a woman kept on ranting into Fate's ears:_

_"Why did you have to bring them into this? We could have had so much fun-"_

_"_Shut up!_"_

_All the other people roared at the same time with annoyance. The woman pouted but didn't speak. A man that set across from Fate shouted:_

_"Thanks to you _stupid bitch_ now _all_ of us have to work 100X harder than before to fix the damn problem _you _created!"_

_"Death, please calm down."_

_A woman, Peace, next to him said softly. Death looked down at her, a deep scowl stayed in its place. He sneered:_

_"Don't tell me that you're fine with this!"_

_"Of course not, but we can't fix the problem when we're angry. We need to calm down and think rationally."_

_Everybody, but Chaos, gritted his or her teeth with annoyance at how right she was. Why couldn't they just bash Chaos's pretty little head so that she wouldn't cause anymore problems? Turns out, that at the moment she was the least of their problems, due to what Life said right afterwards._

_"I want to revive the animals from the Gourmet Age"_

_Dead silence. _

_A second later everybody shouted:_

_"_What?!_"_

_They were ready to rant, but were cut off by Life once more:_

_"Alright, let me rephrase that. I want to revive _most_ of the animals from the Gourmet Age."_

_"Why? Didn't we have had enough with those creatures which is why we ended that age in the first place?"_

_War asked, rather curious at what the great being has in mind. Everybody looked straight at Life, and waited for his responds. The man tapped his left index finger against the table as he spoke:_

_"We all agreed that the humans weren't ready for these creatures beforehand. Now, I believe, they're ready."_

_"Wouldn't it cause some uproar from those pathetic humans?"_

_Hate interrogated next. Life shrugged and asked:_

_"Since when was the last time we cared about their thoughts?"_

_Mumbles of agreements flew across the table to their next neighbour. With that, each and every one of them gave their approval before they left to continue with their jobs._

_None of them, even Fate, has realized the effect that it would have on the humans this time would be greater than ever._


End file.
